


Five Times Pacha and Chicha Acted Like Kuzco’s Parents and One Time They Said It

by ashleybenlove



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, References to Childbirth, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Five Times Pacha and Chicha Acted Like Kuzco’s Parents and One Time They Said It .





	Five Times Pacha and Chicha Acted Like Kuzco’s Parents and One Time They Said It

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Five times they accidently acted like his parents without realizing it, and the one time it was made explicit. Or anything with the premise of Pacha and his wife 'accidently' adopting Kuzco and turning into his parents."

1\. Kuzco sometimes stayed the night at their home. Sometimes to get away from that big palace, sometimes because he felt lonely, sometimes just to stay. Sometimes he brought his own sleeping furniture with him. Sometimes Tipo and Chaca shared a bed so he could have his own bed. Eventually, Pacha and Chicha had given him his own bed for when he stayed over. That was nice.

 

 

 

2\. They trusted Kuzco to babysit Tipo and Chaca. Kuzco remembered how when Chicha _finally_ went into labor with Yupi, both Chicha and Pacha asked him to take care of Tipo and Chaca for the day. And Chicha, despite being in the middle of a cringe worthy contraction, still managing to tell Kuzco not to stay up too late with Tipo and Chaca and not to overindulge on sweets.

 

 

 

3\. Kuzco remembered two separate incidents where he traveled with Chicha alone and with Pacha alone and when they had to make a quick sudden stop, both of them had held their arm out in front of him to stop him. Chicha, despite being as petite as he was, managed to hold him back as firmly as Pacha had.

 

 

 

4\. Despite being practically an adult, Chicha and Pacha still reprimanded him if he had a tone or acted like a spoiled bratty child. Something about Chicha saying, “Don’t take that tone with me, young man!” really made him feel happy for some reason.

 

 

 

5\. The occasions he was reminded of his parents that were not in his life and felt just down in the dumps, they were there for him. Chicha had made him stop moping around and Pacha gave him a hug. And then Kuzco realized that they acted like his parents.

 

 

 

 

 

1\. They were having a lunch with him without Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi (Kronk was babysitting, what a trooper!) when they finally told him what he knew in his heart or something.

“Just so you know, Kuzco, we think of us as your parents,” Chicha said.

He kind of wanted to say something like, “Yeah, that’s nice,” but he couldn’t.

“Thank you. I feel like you are my parents, too.”


End file.
